deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rochelle vs Michonne
Interlude Interlude Wiz: In the Zombie Apocalypse you always need a strong and independent woman. Boomstick: Like Michonne the walking dead's noble samurai. Wiz: and Rochelle the Boomer slayer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Rochelle Wiz: In the World if Left 4 Dead you're gonna need two things Boomstick: A Shitload of Guns and a good team behind your back, Lucky Rochelle has both. Wiz: The Green Flu hit the world like a Grey Hound City Bus, turning the world into a living hell. Rochelle fought for survival along with Ellis, A young but Strong man, Coach, A man who loves pie, and Nick, a Former Criminal. Making their world's most brutal fighting team. Boomstick: As long has they had guns they were gonna fight and when they ran out of bullets those zombies wished they hadn't. Rochelle has extreme prefisentcy when it comes to fire arms, She can Weild any thing From AK-47s, Sniper rifles, several different types of shotguns and even a grenade launcher. For hand to hand combat she can use Frying pans, Baseball bats, Swords, Chainsaws! You name she's probably used it. Wiz: She's even used several types of explosives Such as Propane tanks and Pipe bombs. Boomer biles are literally puke in a Bottle and can't forget about the Molotovs. Then there's the special ammunition Giving one of her guns a fire effect and even an Explosive effect on each of her bullets fired. Boomstick: this chick can take some serious damage from Gun shots and explosions to getting smashed by Concrete slabs and fucking cars! And she's got some deep pockets too able to carry Jerry cans, a bottle of pills that temporally restore 50 health and an adrenaline shot that gives her a minor health and speed boost, The Med-kit restore 80 percent Max health and the difibulator is a very interesting item it may seem almost useless unless your reviving a teammate but it sends about 1000 volts of electricity into your body enough at least put a normal person in cardiac arrest. Wiz: while Rochelle seems like it she's not invulnerabile if she takes too much damage she will be incompasitated and unable to move, shes also very relient on team work. She's not very fast either she's caught by jockeys all the time and they aren't very fast at all. Boomstick: But even with those flaws, You'd be lucky to survive an encounter with Rochelle. Rochelle: Kill all son's a Bitches right? Ellis nods with a smile. Michonne Wiz: In a Zombie Apocalypse there is many melee weapons to choose from Chainsaws, Hammers, Baseball bats Boomstick: But only the real badasses have a Good Ol' Samurai Sword! Wiz: Michonne is the Noble Samurai warrior of The Walking Dead universe With her Duel Katanas she is a Extremely deadly opponent in close Quarters combat but she's also prefishint with A Pistol and her trusty Assault Rifle! Boomstick: Her Hand to hand combat experience Is probably the best out of the bunch! Second would probably be Abraham if you where wondering. 3rd? Definitely Dayrl. But back to Michonne, she is very observant and alert at all times able to spot thing in places most people can't see. This also comes in handy in a fight! Her reaction time is similar to Lee Everett in her own Telltale series! Stealth is also her strong suit that's why she uses a katana over guns mostly. Wiz: She is also 3rd in command thanks to her leader ship skills and combat experience. Though she isn't the best with firearms when compared to Rick or Abraham she can certainly keep up! Once even mowing down an entire attacking group of the governor's army Boomstick: Michonne is strong enough to cut the Governor's arm off with a single swing, Survived Turmanus, stealthy enough to break into the governor's Hideout, Killed a group of 10 walkers in seconds with her sword, Knocked Rick out with the end of her Samurai sword, She was fast enough to keep up with a pickup Truck, beat the governor in a fist fight then later killed the Governor, and killed countless walkers and saviors. Wiz: But it dosnt stop there! Her Adrenaline rushes are perfect for Eliminateing opponents! Like the Disarmament: Deal 275% Damage and -40% Attack for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Boomstick: But as badass as she is Michonne is barley perfect. Michonne insists that she dosnt know any martial arts only that she has trained on walkers for the entire Apocylipse to gain her sword skills. But that dosnt matter a single bit Michonne is a fucking badass! Michonne: Anger makes you stupid..... Stupid gets you killed Description Interlude Rochelle Michonne Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year